Lost In Darkness
by Masamune-Blade of Death
Summary: The return of the dead(or thought to be) Boromir, son of Denethor, and strikes out on adventure with a friend. SLASH


Disclaimer: No, I do not own LotR, which is copyright and belongs to J. R. R Tolkien. I just merely write fan stories. I do appreciate any comments, whether they're good or bad-- it doesn't matter. Except for the fact that it's too far on the road of impossible, because I KNOW that it is. This is also, dedicated to my friend Zeek, who also loves Boromir. ^_^  
  
Enjoy. Chapter One*  
  
--Rebirth--  
  
The waterfall's water poured down endlessly at Amon Hen, it steamed the air in the sky, a few rocks, rather large ones at that, settled in the dirt beneath the flowing water. A small boat that would fit only two or three people lay on it's side near the 'shore' of the river. Small pieces of wood that were broken off of it, though it would have been expected that the entired boat be shattered into several pieces about the loose dirt. Some of the boat's shards hovered down the strong current of the river, bouncing from side to side about the sides of the river, but none more that small pieces-- the boat could still be used. But a large, manly figure lay sprawled about the sides, lying on his stomach, the rigth side of his face burried in the dirt, and a 45" sword, if not more lengthened, lay beside him, his fingers softly curled about the hilt.. A sprinkle here and there emerged from the depths of dark blackness of the skies above, and shimmers occasionally hover above the man, and lasted for a minute or two.. His hair looking a mix between blonde and brown, that hung at the bottoms of his neck. He bared a closely shaved beard and mustache, somewhat. He wore armor over a 'shirt' that bared resemblence to Gondor's men. You could see blood staining the corners of his lips, some of it stained to trail to the tips of his chin. You could see three, deeply cut through wounds that dried, stuck along his chest, that clashed through his armor and cloth. It had been many days, quite possibly even weeks, that he had been lying there. Surely he couldn't be alive? That would be impossible. ...Outer shells can even be capable of decieving, even the inner...  
  
"Surely he is not alive, Corlin." the elf said, sounding very unsure, standing over the man, beside another elf, "He's had to have been here for days, maybe even weeks. And look at those fatal wounds-- caused by three Orc arrows.. They've been pulled out. It's impossible."  
  
The other elf, obviously Corlin, shook his head, his seriousness was as firm as metal, "No Sephyl. His soul is alive. He is alive, but not in the way others think of it. He still has a chance, his comrades, if he had some, gave up too quickly on him. Come. Let us take him to Lady Galadriel, she can help the human." Corlin stated, and beckoned Sephyl to aid him on lifting the man, and slung him over his shoulder, and strode off along with his friend, and headed off to Lothlorien, pacing through the trees that lead way to the Elven Haven..  
  
~*~  
  
Lady Galadriel had recognized the man immediately, "Boromir.. He has soully-survived such a death-bringing attack.. It will be difficult to heal him.. He has been lying out there by the river for weeks, maybe a month or two. Because of his soul surviving, it had prevented the quick decaying of the body, which is good on his part. That means we still have a chance of his surviving," she paused, glancing from Boromir to Corlin and Sephyl, as she circled around the bed to the two elven men's sides. "And you shall help." she stated.  
  
The two elven men nodded slowly, exchanging glances for a moment, then put their hands over the man's torso, and Galadriel did the same, they did not touch so much as the armor. They merely and firmly stuck in the middle of the air, above the torso of the brave warrior. A shimmer emerged from the three pairs of hands that were over the torso, then a white- platinum light emerged from their hands, and seemed to go right into the heart of the man that came from Gondor. The light shone through for a couple minutes, until a couple coughs back from the man that lay limp and snow-pale on the bed. The three pulled their hands back slowly, the two elven men looked quite relieved.. Galadriel merely shook her head though, "He will not wake for several days... Seeing this is more fatal than most wounds than most have had, he may not wake for a week and a half.. It could be considered for a short, temporary coma. There is nothing we can do until he awakes. So, until then, we will tend to him still. We must make sure that he does not die away in sleep." she said, in her voice that sounded so firm and very strong, but it also sounded soft and quiet. It was a voice that elder voices of Elven people had, that made them sound so mystic, and left you gazing and gawking in amazement and wonder, believing you'd just met an angel of some sort. Though lately, you could just look into the skies of blackness, and see an angel falling, maybe up to five angels. But they were all falling.  
  
Week after week, they tended and tended to the brave warrior, that had soully survived the death of his inner shell, no hope, his eyes squinted open only twice, but only seconds after that, they fell to their closed slumber once more, he'd been coming closer to his awakening, it had already been a month of tender, it was solemnly taking longer than any of them had expected, but it had not been a burden-- it was almost a job, an occupation that they attented to daily. Sephyl seemed to constantly wonder if the man named Boromir was to ever awaken from what the two elven men that helped the healing.. Maybe so, but even as they thought even maybe, they had their very strong doubts, but yet, they dare not provoke the words of Lady Galadriel, she had assured, over and over again that Boromir was to wake up, and he shan't die. His spirit was all-the-more too strong. Sure, it may be taking up another month, but surely, his great strength and bravery, and friendship with Aragorn, Gimli, Pippin, Merry, and Legolas.. He had not created a friendship with Frodo and Sam, they had kept their distance slightly, and were always cautious of the man, who was sure to streal, or force the ring from Frodo, which he had only attempted once. Gandalf, merely only trusted, except for the one hobbit named Bilbo Baggins, who had formed a bond of friendship with the mightful wizard and now, White Rider, Gandalf. Ah, yes.. It was in the middle of the 5th week of the coma for Boromir.. And Sephyl and Corlin almost lost all hope for the man who had managed his livelyness enough for Galadriel to strongly believe, and yet, she still never gave up.. But miracles do happen, though I do not believe in them myself. ...Boromir's eyes squinted open, he let out a choked gasp, almost gasping for air, and he shot up, with a stray hand knocking his 46" blade to the ground that was only a foot and a half below him. "Where.. Where am I?" he muttered to himself, his brilliant green/blue eyes glowed marvelously like no one had seen in ages, almost. He pulled his brown-blonde hair from his eyes, his mouth was open in shock... He was in Lothlorien.. But.. Why was he here and alive?  
  
With the loud clang that had made a collision of the marble floor and the silver blade of Gondor, it was enough to have Sephyl, Corlin and Lady Galadriel charging into the room, while the two elven men stopped dead in their tracks, for the first time, seeing the man up, alive, and kicking.. But Lady Galadriel, had hastily, wasting no time, strode to Boromir. "So. You are finally away after a month and a half of a week's length's rest. We shall say welcome back to you, after having been pierced by three arrows, nearly all at once. I shan't deny, you're luck has been with you, as has the spirit of Gondor, that has kept you soully alive, or you would not be sitting here at this moment, near-Lord of Gondor, son of Denethor. We healed you, until you were fully healed, which is most certainly now. You should rest a bit more, comas are not quite a form of rest." Galadriel's voice drifted like the breeze of wind, but she had made the spell of her beauty to equip on Boromir. He had troubles alone.  
  
Boromir was silent, he did not know what to say, "We.. Who is we?" he asked, peering about the room, cautiously, he was obviously given another chance to live for his home, to keep it from being invaded and torn down and burned like what happened to most of all the other kingdoms and towns. But of course, this was courtesy to Galadriel and the others, referred to as the rest of 'we', that had healed him, giving him a chance in life once more, and to stand up proud with his father, brother, and his kingdom.  
  
Lady Galadriel gazed at him silently, that seemed to last for hours, her gaze was piercing like frozen cicles of ice, piercing into his(Boromir's) heart, which he seemed to obviously dislike the feeling of, since he had felt it only three times. Galadriel kept her firm, but calm expression, and replied to his ponder, "We is, myself, and the two Elven men behind me. The taller Elven man is Sephyl. The other is Corlin." she answered, turning sideways, staring at the two Elven men, her eyes narrowing towrads them her whispering-hiss of a voice entered their mind softly, and quietly, 'You have helped heal him. You should atleast introduce yourselves, without myself having the job done for you.' she whispered into their thoughts.  
  
Sephyl and Corlin stepped foreward with the Elven grace, that even the men had. "Pleasure of aquaintance, Son of Denethor." Corlin said quietly, while Sephyl nodded, with agreement. Boromir turned his cautious gaze towards them for a moment, 'Well they all look so much a like, it seemed impossible to tell one from another.' the thought ran across the mind of Boromir, but he nodded back towards them, and before he could say another word, though he hadn't planned on it in the first case, Galadriel had spoken up hastily, obviously, she'd been involved in something rather important before she had come in, for she would have not hurried as much as she was currently.. "Come. We must let this warrior rest, for the future days of his protection for Gondor shall come." Galadriel murmured, and strode out of the room, with the Elven men following behind the Queen of Lorien..  
  
Boromir's gaze fixed upon his 46" sword, and he picked it up, almost carelessly, and set it down on the table, just a couple feet away from of the foot of his resting bed, and he took his seat, and swung his feet to the surface of the soft bed, and he pull the covers up to the bottom of his neck, and it only seemed a couple seconds after-words, that he was dozed off, and slept for atleast six hours, and had no nightmares, but yet no dreams either, but it was a peaceful rest, when he was sleeping so hardly, that almost a bomb explosion could probably never wake him up.. Yes, he had been in slumber of death, but it is much different to be sleeping in death, than in life. It had been to dawn's bright sunny arising, that had opened his eyelids form the six hour sleep. It took him no more than two minutes to waken fully, and he walked over, as those he'd been awake for hours and not even the slightest bit tired.. He stopped at the smooth oak table that had been layed only but two-feet away from the foot of where Boromir had rested for such a long time. He lifted the 46" blade by it's hilt, and sheathed it to it's sword-sheathe, and strode outside of the healing/resting room, and looked up, and jumped slightly, in shock to see Corlin standing directly at the door. "You have a visitor, Son of Denethor." he said calmly, and strode away silently, his foot-step were silently, and he looked as light as a feather, but yet, all Elves did. Boromir eyes fixed on the Elf, and he followed him silently, feeling as though he'd lost his own voice. As the Elf stopped at the edge of the balcony that bared the beauty of Lorien, Boromir did so as well, and turned to see a form striding towards them in a slow moment. It took Boromir but a few moments to figure out who it was, and his mouth opened in shock, his botom lips move, he struggled to say anything, something, but none words would even make sound from between his lips.. "Friend.." he choked, "It... It has been so long."  
  
This ends, Chapter One, and the second Chapter shall be longer, and yes, you may have guessed who the surprise visitor is, it's quite simple, but that's alright. I welcome any comments, or arguments, but in any case, I will be started upon Chapter Two very soon. I hope you enjoyed the short chapter, and will stay to read the second. 


End file.
